Episode 9616 (19th November 2018)
Plot Leanne won't let Nick into the flat. When Toyah hears that he's lied to her sister about being married she throws a vase of water over him from the balcony, much to the amusement of a watching Carla. Sophie and Tim encourage Gina to carry on with her dating app. Robert and Michelle ask Ali to look after the bistro while they go to a business meeting. Ali confesses he's not sleeping well and Ryan facetiously suggests he sees a doctor, giving him an idea. Paula can't get a character witness for Sally from anyone on the council. Ali lies to Moira that he's left some papers in the medical centre in order to gain access to it. Sinead returns to work but Carla insists she goes home if she gets tired and to give her the receipts for her complimentary therapy. Ali takes some anti-depressants from the centre, almost being caught in the act by Susan Gaddas. Emma invites Chesney for a drink. Gemma invites herself along and says she'll ask Spike as well, annoying Chesney. Tim and Paula visit Sally and paint as rosy a picture as they can about the character witness. Sally is worried about the case tomorrow but she tells Tim he's her rock. At the bistro, Ali takes more of the pills and gets on a high. He starts to chat up Bethany who is waiting there for Ryan. Gina sets up a date but is disappointed when the boorish Dave turns up. With nothing to lose, she agrees to go to a pub with him. Getting drunk on wine, Ali comes on to Bethany as Ryan walks in. Dave makes it clear to Gina he's only interested in sex. When he grabs her by the arm, she knees him and runs off. Ali and Ryan square up to each other and a fight breaks out as Michelle and Robert return. They throw Ali out. Dave chases after a scared Gina. Tim drinks in the Rovers, depressed that he still can't find a character witness. Cathy sees Chesney and Emma meeting up in the Rovers and wonders if they're becoming a couple. Gina rings Tim in a panic and he shoots off to rescue her. Elsa turns up in the factory and in front of a delighted Carla tells Nick that she's taking him to court to get back the £40,000 he defrauded her of, the money being used to buy his Underworld share. Bethany and Ryan tell Robert and Michelle that Ali was acting strangely. Michelle goes after him. Ryan lies to Robert that he knows about Ronan and Robert, taken in, confirms that Ali killed him. Freaking out, Ryan says he needs locking up for what he did. Cast Regular cast *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews Guest cast *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie *Dave - Darren Bancroft *Spike - Joel Morris *Elsa Tilsley - Kelly Harrison Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr Gaddas's office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen and balcony *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite *Square *Unknown street Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ali's erratic behaviour arouses Ryan’s suspicions; Nick refuses to give in to Carla's threats; and Gina's blind date turns into a nasty experience. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,871,262 viewers (11th place). Category:2018 episodes